Robert Boothby, Baron Boothby
Robert John Graham Boothby, Baron Boothby, Order of the British Empire (KBE) (12 February 1900 – 16 July 1986) was a controversial British Conservative Party politician. Early life The only son of Sir Robert Tuite Boothby, KBE, of Edinburgh and a cousin of Rosalind Kennedy, mother of the broadcaster Sir Ludovic Kennedy, Boothby was educated at Eton College and Magdalen College, Oxford. He became a partner in a firm of stockbrokers. Politics He was an unsuccessful parliamentary candidate for Orkney and Shetland in 1923 and was elected as Member of Parliament (MP) for Aberdeen and Kincardine East in 1924. He held the seat until its abolition in 1950, when he was elected for its successor constituency of East Aberdeenshire. Re-elected a final time in 1955, he gave up the seat in 1958 when he was raised to the peerage, triggering a by-election. He was Parliamentary Private Secretary to Chancellor of the Exchequer Winston Churchill from 1926 to 1929 and held junior ministerial office as Parliamentary Secretary to the Ministry of Food in 1940–41. He was later forced to resign his post and go to the back benches for not declaring an interest when asking a parliamentary question. During World War II, he joined the Royal Air Force Volunteer Reserve, retiring with the rank of Flight Lieutenant. In 1954 (echoing words he had said in 1934) he complained that for thirty years he had been advocating "a constructive policy on broad lines" but that this had not been taken up: "The doctrine of infallibility has always applied to the Treasury and the Bank of England". Boothby opposed free trade in food stuffs, and claimed that such a policy would invalidate the Agriculture Act of 1947 and ruin British farmers. This economic liberalism of the Chancellor of the Exchequer, Rab Butler, led to Boothby complaining that "The Tory Party have in fact become the Liberal Party" and cited what the leader of the Liberal Party (Clement Davies) had said to him about Butler: “Sir Robert Peel has come again.”COMMONWEALTH ECONOMIC CONFERENCE HC Deb 04 February 1954 vol 523 cc576-695 In response Davies claimed that Boobthby "has been sitting on the wrong side of the House for many years. Undoubtedly he said tonight that he is the planner of planners. I do not believe in that kind of planning. The hon. Member seems to know better than the ordinary person what is good for the ordinary person, what he ought to buy, where he ought to buy it, where he ought to manufacture and everything else of that kind. There is the true Socialist". Boothby advocated the UK's entry into the European Community (now the European Union) and was a British delegate to the Consultative Assembly of the Council of Europe from 1949 until 1957. He was a prominent commentator on public affairs on radio and television, often taking part in the long-running BBC radio programme Any Questions. He also advocated the virtues of herring as a food.Referred to in passing during Face to Face, BBC Television, 27 May 1959. He was Vice-Chairman of the Committee on Economic Affairs, 1952–56; Honorary President of the Scottish Chamber of Agriculture, 1934, Rector of the University of St Andrews, 1958–61; Chairman of the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, 1961–63, and President, Anglo-Israel Association, 1962–75. He was awarded an Honorary LLD by St Andrews, 1959 and was made an Honorary Burgess of the Burghs of Peterhead, Fraserburgh, Turriff and Rosehearty. He was appointed an Officer of the Legion of Honour in 1950, a Order of the British Empire (KBE) in 1953. Boothby was raised to the peerage as a life peer with the title Baron Boothby, of Buchan and Rattray Head in the County of Aberdeen, on 22 August 1958. There is a blue plaque serving as an historical marker on his house in Eaton Square, London. Personal life Boothby had a colorful, if reasonably discreet, private life, mainly because the press refused to print what they knew of him, or were prevented from doing so. Woodrow Wyatt – whose reliability has been questionedDavid Sexton, "Don't believe all those diary droolings", The Evening Standard (12 October 1998), A 11: "Robert Rhodes James, the editor of Chips Channon's entertaining diaries, advised caution in believing them. 'Even if the diarist is not attempting to give a deliberately false version, a talented writer can easily over-dramatise...' There is plenty of internal evidence that Wyatt should be approached with a similar caution."Stephen Lomax, Valentine Low, "Did he drool? What a horrible thought", The Evening Standard (19 October 1998), p. 15.Petronella Wyatt, "All of a tremble", The Spectator (31 October 1998), p. 71. – claimed after the death of Queen Elizabeth, the Queen Mother that she had confided to him in a 1991 interview that "The press knew all about it", referring to Boothby's affairs, and that she described him as "a bounder but not a cad".Cullen, Pamela V, "A Stranger in Blood: The Case Files on Dr John Bodkin Adams", London, Elliott & Thompson, 2006, ISBN 1-904027-19-9. pages 617–8 He was married twice: in 1935 to Diana Cavendish (marriage dissolved in 1937) and in 1967 to Wanda Sanna, a Sardinian woman, 33 years his junior. The writer and broadcaster Sir Ludovic Kennedy has asserted that Boothby fathered at least three children by the wives of other menMatthew Parris & Kevin Maguire Great Parliamentary Scandals: Five Centuries of Calumny, Smear and Innuendo, Robson Books, 2004, p116 (two by one woman, one by another)." From 1930 he had a long affair with Dorothy Macmillan, wife of the Conservative politician Harold Macmillan (who would serve as prime minister from 1957 until 1963). He was rumored to be father of the youngest Macmillan daughter, Sarah, though Harold Macmillan's most recent biographer D. R. Thorpe discounts Boothby's paternity.D. R. Thorpe, Supermac: The Life of Harold Macmillan (London: Pimlico, paperback edition, 2011, p. 100. London: Chatto & Windus, Kindle ed., 2010, locs. 2467, 2477). This connection to Macmillan, via his wife, has been seen as one of the reasons why the police didn't investigate the death of Edward Cavendish, 10th Duke of Devonshire, who died in the presence of suspected serial killer Dr John Bodkin Adams. The duke was Lady Dorothy's brother, and it is thought the police were wary of drawing press attention to her while she was being unfaithful. Sexuality and the Kray twins Boothby was a promiscuous bisexual, in a time when male homosexual activity was a criminal offense. While an undergraduate at Magdalen College, Oxford, Boothby earned the nickname "the Palladium", because "he was twice nightly"."Lords of the Underworld", Secret History, Channel 4 (23 June 1997). He later spoke about the role of a speculated homosexual relationship in the drowning of his friend Michael Llewelyn Davies (one of the models for Peter Pan) and fellow Oxonian Rupert Buxton.Rupert Buxton – info about Peter PanAndrew Birkin's site about J. M. Barrie and the Davies family He did not start to have physical relationships with women until the age of 25. From 1954 he campaigned publicly for homosexual law reform.Robert Rhodes James, Bob Boothby: A Portrait (London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1991), pp. 369–71, 442. In 1963 Boothby began an illicit affair with East End cat burglar Leslie Holt (d. 1979), a younger man he met at a gambling club. Holt introduced him to the gangster Ronald Kray, the younger Kray twin, who supplied Boothby with young men and arranged orgies in Cedra Court, receiving personal favors from Boothby in return. When Boothby's underworld associations came to the attention of the Sunday Express, the Conservative Party-supporting paper opted not to publish the damaging story.David Barrett "Letters shed new light on Kray twins scandal", Sunday Telegraph, 26 July 2009"Reggie Kray: Notorious gangster", BBC News, 1 October 2000 The matter was eventually reported in 1964 in the Labour-supporting Sunday Mirror tabloid, and the parties subsequently named by the German magazine Stern (magazine)."The Kray Twins: Brothers in Arms" on truTV Boothby denied the story and threatened to sue the Mirror, and because his close homosexual friend, Tom Driberg, a senior Labour MP, was also involved in the criminal ring, neither of the major political parties had an interest in publicity, and the paper's owner, Cecil Harmsworth King, came under pressure from the Labour leadership to drop the matter, to protect Driberg. The Mirror backed down, sacked its editor, apologised, and paid Boothby £40,000 in an out-of-court settlement. Consequently other newspapers became less willing to cover the Krays' criminal activities, which continued unchecked for three more years. The police investigation received no support from Scotland Yard, while Boothby embarrassed his fellow peers by campaigning on behalf of the Krays in the House of Lords, until their increasing violence made association impossible. It has been claimed that journalists who investigated Boothby were subjected to legal threats and break-ins, and that much of this suppression was directed by Baron Arnold Goodman.Toffs and Crims, 'Episode 2: The Gangster and the Pervert Peer', Richard Bond (Channel 4, 16 February 2009) documentary. Death After his death in Westminster aged 86, Boothby's ashes were scattered at Rattray Head near Crimond, Aberdeenshire. References Publications * The New Economy, 1943; * I Fight to Live, 1947; * My Yesterday, Your Tomorrow, 1962; * Boothby: recollections of a rebel, 1978. External links * The Picture we Dare not Print Boothby, Robert, Baron Category:LGBT politicians from the United Kingdom Category:LGBT people from Scotland Category:British writers